


Window To My Soul

by thatpocketlint



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Prompt Fill, they just fuck in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpocketlint/pseuds/thatpocketlint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Tumblr prompt: Steve discovers Tony likes to fuck in front of a mirror. You decide who tops, who bottoms, if Tony is aware of that kink of his or not. Actually decide whatever you want ;) Just gimme poooooorn :3</p><p>Tony knows, oh boy does he know. Now, so does Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window To My Soul

There was just something about mirrors. It had started out innocent, of course. Simple fascination with his reflection as a child. Who was that staring back at him? Oh, right, that was him. Tony spent hours at a time making faces at mirrors, trying to view himself at different angles. Setting mirrors up around one another in order to create infinite reflections. It was all in good fun.

After that, mirrors became the star objects of some early scientific experiments as a teenager- what was really on the other side of this thing? Was there another side? Was this a secret portal, simply waiting for the right key to unlock it?

Things became a lot more intense when Tony Stark reached adulthood.

He still remembered (with great clarity) the first time he was fucked against a mirror. His face pressed against the cool reflection. Cock gently rubbing against it from time to time, leaving thick, slick residue that definitely was not window cleaner. What Tony remembered best, though, was staring deep into his own eyes and reflecting on how absolutely shattered he looked. He’d come completely undone at the hands of his lover- who’s name he unsurprisingly couldn’t remember- and Tony had openly wept at how beautiful this surrender was.

After that it was a kink he indulged in whenever he could.

There was one time in a fun house, in the hall of mirrors, the little maze. He’d brought a fling there and.. well, one thing lead to another, he’d been asked not to come back and-

"Tony, are you alright?"

For a moment he’d forgotten Steve was still in the room, and Tony looked away from his own eyes in the reflection of the mirror to gaze at Steve’s. He was sitting on the bed behind Tony, tying his shoes, and Tony realized after a moment that he’d been standing at the dresser staring at himself rather than tying his tie.

"I’m fine," Tony reassured him. "Just got swept up in my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?" Steve had stood at this point and wandered over, wrapping his hands around Tony’s hips and pressing up against his back. Steve left a lazy trail of kisses along the brunette’s ear.

Tony groaned.

"Hey, enough of that," Tony hissed, though his voice certainly lacked conviction. "We’re already going to be late-"

"So lets be a little later." Steve’s tone was playful, one that Tony absolutely adored. It was such a private tone. Not many knew this side of the super soldier.

Only Tony had the honor of loving it.

"You know no one ever believes me when I tell them its your fault." Tony was trying to be good about this. This was a fairly important get together. Something about money, and donations, he was sure of it. "They always just roll their eyes."

"So I’ll tell them," Steve offered, nipping the assaulted ear now and carefully untucking Tony’s shirt.

There was a sharp inhale as Tony caught sight of his skin, exposed to the cool air of the bedroom, and he leaned his head back for ease of access. Steve took to unbuttoning the shirt, easily slipping Tony out of it.

Everything was fine until Steve had his hand down his pants and Tony caught sight of his eyes reflected, and then he was moaning and leaning forward to ground himself against the mirror. Steve paused, and in the glass Tony could see Steve eyeing him curiously. Tony’s cheeks burned, trying to think of how to explain this one. Steve was trying, very admirably, to adjust to Tony’s kinks. Tony wasn’t sure he was ready for this one.

"I like to watch myself get fucked." Tony blurted it out anyway.

He was supposed to be honest with Steve. Pepper said. Happy said. Rhodey said. Steve said. Literally everyone, okay. Steve was going to accept him, or he was going to work around it. But he and Steve had to be open and honest with each other. Steve was doing a good job at it. Tony wasn’t sure this was what they all meant- maybe blurting things out like this wasn’t the best method- but it was too late to take it back.

"Oh," Steve finally breathed, face a little unreadable for Tony.

Tony turned, trying to figure out how to not make this awkward. The sex was still a thing he very much wanted. Just, alright, not against the mirror.

"Look it’s alright, we can move, I just- I thought I would mention," Tony assured Steve. "It’s no big deal. It’s a small kink, not really important. More of an accidental discovery than anything. We don’t have to- but can we still-"

"Well why’d you turn around?" Steve asked, and there was that tone bordering on downright seductive and still somewhat playful. Tony was shocked into silence.

"You… you want to-?" Tony was pretty sure that’s what Steve was going for.

"Turn around, Tony," Steve insisted. His voice was thick now, and Tony shivered. Oh god, yes.

Tony did, waiting for Steve to resume his kisses. For a moment there was nothing, and Tony glanced to the mirror with a hint of irritation. He saw Steve by the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of KY. Oh. Well, that made sense. They were going to need that.

It didn’t take long for Steve to get back, but when he returned to the dresser he had this.. look on his face. Like something was wrong. Like.. Oh god, Tony had pushed him into this hadn’t he?

"Steve, baby, we really don’t have to-" Tony attempted.

"Do you have a better mirror?"

There he was, stunned into silence again. Except Tony was supposed to answer that question, wasn’t he?

"U-uh.." Tony wasn’t sure how to handle this one. He licked at his top lip, hesitating. "It’s not like- it’s not like I have a set up in my closet for-"

"Tony relax," Steve laughed, turning the genius to face him. Their lips crashed together. Tony didn’t need to be told twice- his body went soft against the dresser, pressed down into it by the weight of his dear Captain. "The closet? I know you have mirrors in there but- ah, that’s right. There’s a bench in there. Not just for sitting while you put on shoes?"

"Well that’s the main purpose for it," Tony grumbled, trying to shove some of his excitement over all of this down. His dick was definitely hard, and that was all the excitement he really needed. "But I used to use it for.. well, other things."

"Come on then," Steve urged, hoisting Tony up to carry him bridal-style.

The closet was more like it’s own room, of course. Tony had a lot of clothes. A lot of shoes. A lot of ties, and non-mechanized suits, and basically just a lot of things in general. Steve’s favorite part of the closet was Tony’s silk collection. Steve had his own personal kinks too, after all.

Steve switched on the light and deposited Tony on the chair, moving to unbutton his own shirt. Tony huffed and made grabby hands, but Steve just chuckled.

"Weren’t you just complaining about being late?" Steve pointed out. "We’ll be even more late if we have to pick out new clothes because these are wrinkled."

Steve made a good point, and Tony stood to take off his own suit and drape it over something. Within moments he was down to his briefs, and a quick glance to Steve found those cute Iron Man boxers Tony had gotten him for Christmas revealed.

Tony liked them much better on the floor.

"Here, would it be better if we pushed the bench up against one of the mirrors?" Steve offered, a hint of excitement in his voice now.

"God yes," Tony breathed. "You’re getting into this aren’t you? Fuck that is great. This is great. Steve, baby, wonderful precious oh Captain, my Captain, you are just-"

Silence, brought on by a forceful kiss from Steve. Tony groaned into it, pressing his still cloth-protected erection into Steve’s leg. Dammit. Steve was just as hard, and it thrilled Tony to no end to realize that Steve genuinely wanted to explore this kink with him.

"I love you," Tony breathed.

They both paused, Steve pulling back slightly to search Tony’s eyes. They hadn’t dropped that line yet. Tony hadn’t meant to do it now- though he had been intending to do it sooner rather than later- but now that cat was out of the bag and Tony just flat out stared waiting for some sort of response.

Then Steve was laughing, and Tony instantly flew into panic mode.

Before he could explain himself, Steve was kissing him silent again. This time held more passion rather than raw need. It was very reassuring, and then Steve was breaking away and planting a gentle kiss in Tony’s hair.

"I love you too," Steve told him quietly. "And I’m going to love fucking you into the glass and watching you come undone."

Tony shivered at this, and then he dove into Steve’s lips. Tongue forced it’s way in, his hands torn between tangling in Steve’s smooth blonde hair and groping his ass. It took the genius a full thirty seconds to realize he could do both, and by then it was too late. Steve had shoved him down to the bench and with that impressive strength of his shoved the furniture and it’s burden easily up against one of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors. The look in his blue eyes was enough to make Tony groan, reaching up to yank him forward by the back of his neck. Steve accepted the movement, biting at Tony’s bottom lip, before breaking apart once more.

Tony gave an exasperated huff.

Steve wasn’t gone long, returning with the earlier-retrieved lube. Steve was very good about remembering that Tony needed preparation, and Tony was very thankful for that. He’d had a few over-eager partners try to go in dry. Not a thing. No one ever needed to try that again.

There was something deliciously erotic about the sound of the cap popping off, and Steve easily shimmied out of his boxers and pulled Tony’s down. There was a moment of pure satisfaction, Steve dropping his gaze to admire Tony’s thick, hard cock and silently reminding himself that he’d been the cause of that. The moment passed quickly enough, and Steve helped Tony turn towards the mirror. Tony propped himself on his knees atop the bench, hooking one arm around Steve’s neck as the super soldier gently squeezed Tony’s right thigh. Tony sighed, Steve chuckled, and suddenly there was a slick, slightly chilled finger teasing at Tony. Steve was all too familiar with how to work him open and he wasted no time in getting started.

The first finger dipped gently inside. Tony went pliant against Steve, back pressed tight against his chest as his hips rocked back and forth in shallow motions. Steve didn’t hold him still- not yet anyway- and instead pressed that single finger deeper. Slow, lazy kisses went to Tony’s ear, and Tony could swear that Steve wasn’t just breathing, he was whispering. Low enough that it was left to Tony’s imagination. Right now, that imagination was running wild and free.

The second finger met some resistance, if only momentary, and Tony’s erection gave an impatient twitch. Tony wanted it now, needed it now, how could Steve be so cruel? How could he make him wait? Why, Steve, why won’t you just fuck me? And it was then that Tony realized he’d been saying all of this out loud, because Steve laughed and pulled the fingers apart, pressed as deep as he could manage. Tony let out a groan, trying to push back onto the knuckles even though he knew he couldn’t.

Tony didn’t register the third finger, he was too far gone. He could see it in his own eyes, could see the glimmer Steve’s held as they met his in the reflective glass. The hunger, the need. Looked like Steve wasn’t all that disturbed by this at all.

Steve would later admit that his favorite part of the night was getting a full view of Tony’s entire body reacting, his jaw going slack and his eyes rolling slightly as he lined up and thrust himself into that familiar slick warmth.

For a moment Steve just took the chance to breathe, watching as Tony’s face twitched, his throat contracting with the helpless moan that escaped him. Steve’s hips picked up the pace at that, driving up into Tony in quick, calculated movements. Tony’s right arm had lifted to hold the back of Steve’s neck, the left gripping one of Steve’s that had wrapped around him. His eyes. They were so blown, so gone. It was beautiful. It was-

"Absolutely gorgeous," Steve whispered in Tony’s ear, reaching his own free hand up to grip Tony’s chin, tilting his head to nip at his neck. "Look at you Tony, god why didn’t you ask for this sooner?"

"Steve, fuck, Steve," Tony gasped. "Didn’t- god didn’t think you’d- fuck you really like this don’t you?" It took a bit of grunting to get out, but Steve’s answering thrust was enough to confirm.

After a few minutes Tony dropped his grip on Steve’s neck, instead bracing against the mirror. The new angle was just fine for the action of it all, but Steve found it hard to catch a good look at Tony this way. The soldier leaned forward, draping himself over Tony, surprised to see that Tony had ground himself against the mirror. The genius had his forehead pressed against it, choking out moans as Steve continued to press on without any sign of stopping.

Steve was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to look at a mirror the same for at least a week.

"Touch yourself," Steve suggested, breathless, and Tony nodded into the glass. Just like that the billionaire was fisting his own cock and Steve had such a good view. Steve was absolutely wrecking Tony and here he was with the best seat he’d ever had for the show. Seriously, after this, he’d explore just about and kink Tony had because hello where had this been all his life?

"Steve?" Tony gasped, body beginning to tense. Steve nodded, picking up the pace.

"Almost," Steve confirmed. He slammed forward, as deep as he could go, nearly pulling out with each pass. Sweat had begun to form on his forehead, and he could feel Tony’s arm shuddering as he began to pump himself faster.

Tony went first. The view was enough to finally send Steve over the edge.

Tony’s mouth opened and he cried out. It wasn’t the first time Steve had heard him make a sound like that, not even close. It was the first time Tony’s breath left thick fog against a mirror. His eyes were blown wide, staring into his own soul. Steve rode his orgasm out moments later buried as deep in Tony as he could manage, gripping his hips near hard enough to bruise. They took a moment to catch their breath before Steve draped over him once more, placing gentle kisses against the shell of Tony’s ear.

"When we have more time," he mumbled, nosing Tony’s neck, "I’m going to do this again." It was a promise, one that Tony instantly offered a nod of approval to. "Slowly. I’m going to work you up, get you ready to go, and watch you struggle as you come back down. I’m going to take you here for hours, I’m going to wreck us both, and when we finally come we’re going to rest up and do it again."

Tony groaned, trying to lift up and effectively shove Steve off of his back. “Teaching you about the dirty talk kink was such a mistake,” Tony grumbled, but Steve could see the smile on his face in the mirror before them. “Come on big guy, we gotta get dressed. Again.”

Sure enough they did, heading out to take a quick shower and slip back into their suits. As they reached the front door Tony shot back up to their room for his watch, and when he returned to Steve’s side minutes later, the super soldier was shaking with silent laughter.

"What?" Tony demanded. Steve handed him the phone in his hand, and Tony read over the text message.

Tell Stark to quit getting pretty and get here - N.

"You’ve got to be kidding me!" Tony shouted. "I told you! Steve! I said it didn’t I? You’re gonna tell them, right? You’re gonna tell everyone it was you?"

For a moment Steve was quiet, leaning in to kiss Tony.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about," Steve replied with a playful wink, and ducked out the door as Tony shouted curses after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are lovely but I absolutely thrive off of comments. You can find me on tumblr at http://snark-naked.tumblr.com/ where you can submit prompts if you'd like! All prompts are also posted there.


End file.
